Cosplay
by xiaohou
Summary: Sora make them to do something that they didn't want to, but how could they resist if they have something tempting in return. Except Roxas, who is apparently is out numbered. Akuroku, Soriku.


A/N: My first KH fic…. Enjoy the ONE-SHOT! And sorry for the vocab, grammar, bad English and typo (if there any).

Disclaimer: I don't own KH… If I do, Roxas won't vanish.

* * *

It was a perfect day, yep, a really perfect day. If we just ignore 'Imitation Black' song that was being play over and over again for one in a half hour. "GOD! SORA! CHAGE ANOTHER SONG! PLEASE!" Roxas who is sitting on the couch on the living room, being accompany by his boyfriend, Axel, as well as, his brother.

"NO! I love this song." Sora shouted from his room.

"Come on, Sora. You been listening to that song for one and a half hour." Said Riku.

"But Riku~, I like this song." Sora whine.

"He's not gonna give up, isn't he?" Axel asked his boyfriend.

"No…" The blond answered with a low growl.

"How ma-" Roxas quickly answering his bother "One. Full. Week!"

"Damn~, and he not even bored yet? Nice~"

"Axel it's not funny! That song stuck in my head, and if he not played it, HE SINGS IT! FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING HOUR!"

"Okay, okay, chill Roxy baby." The red head try to calmed his boyfriend, and… it's working _'Wow, he really freaked out.'_

Roxas just only had one family member left, his older brother, Riku. Their parents divorced, none of them want to took them, his father didn't want to took care of them because taking care of kids is too troublesome, while his mother didn't want anything to do with his husband. So Riku and Roxas live by themselves, it's a good thing Riku already 18 years old. Now, he and his older brother, who has eight years difference, live with Sora and Axel.

Roxas met the brunette when he was in high school, the blond got lost in his first day, and then he met Sora and the gang. The brunette helps him in many ways, it made Riku wanted to meet him, and so as his older brother request, the blond invite the brunette to stay over. At that moment, Riku meet someone he really interested him, after sometimes they actually began dating, well Roxas not really concern or anything at all, he got one more family member, he is happy.

Next is Axel, usually Riku teach Roxas to play guitar every night, but when they start dating, it become more difficult. So that's why, the older boys talk to the bold and made him into tuition (music only), there he met him, the red head. He is one of the part-timers and he teach Roxas, who knows for someone who had a bad temper can handle the blond patiently. Two week after that, his brother see something different about the blond, which made Riku curious, he follows Roxas to the tuition place, and found his teacher embracing his little brother.

Did he get mad? Oh yes! The silver haired boy almost punches Axel in the face, but somehow Roxas stopped him, but even this can't stop Riku for interrogating the red head. Okay, so they started with introducing themselves, if Axel learns Riku wasn't the blonde's brother, he will smack him, chop him and cut him into little pieces. Anyway, after some question the silver haired boy knew that the part-timer like his little brother, it's not like Riku will give him his blessing that quickly, he just send him a warning _'If I find my brother miserable inside the house because of you. You'll die in that moment.' _ Three weeks after that, Roxas tackle his older brother and they hit the ground, the older boy never saw the blond this happy and… jumpy? Then he told the news, about Axel asked him to be his boyfriend, automatically the blond say yes and he run back home to tackle Riku. The older boy pat his brother head, gave him the brightest smile while saying _'I'm happy for you.'_ Soon after Roxas started college, both Axel and Sora move to their little house.

Now, Axel and Riku has two jobs, the first one is like a day job, Axel is fully a tutor in his part time place and Riku, he got a job at a café. For their night job, let's say they got one additional person, and it was Roxas, they form a band, which play at a bar where Sora work, he is a bartender. Their band become popular every performance but they still can't debut by themselves or release a CD, not to include that Roxas still have college and Riku don't want anything to bother his brother learning.

Back to the story, the brunette squeal, jumping, shouting and make the craziest noise. "SORA! COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN! WE TRYING TO REHASE! YOUR MUSIC ALREADY DISTURB US!" the red head snapped but the noise didn't end, it just make Sora went down and hug three of them.

"GUESS WHAT!" said the brunette happily.

"Just tell us and end it quickly." The blond was in a bad mood.

The brunette pouted at first but end up with a grin, "You guys will cosplay. Yay~"

The three of them gave a shocked look at the hyper boy, "WHAT!"

"Like I say… You guys will cosplay."

"Sora, why we have to cosplay?" asked Riku.

"Because I said so. Not only that, the event will be tomorrow." He giggled.

"Okay that's it. I will be a hermit!" As Roxas declaration he started to go to his room but being stopped by his boy friend. Axel grabbed him and put him on his lap, hugged him so he won't go. "Relax love, let the brunette explain." His green eyes started glaring to Sora.

"Hm… Well there no actual reason, I just want to see you guys cosplay that's all."

"Uh-huh and if we do cosplay. What are we gonna be? And not to forget you said tomorrow, like we have the costume ready." Reply Axel.

"OH! You guys don't have to worry about the costume, Marluxia, Kairi and Namine already made them. It's in my room."

"You already prepared this, aren't you Sora?" Riku let out a sigh, a very long sigh.

"Yep! Already made the costume, registered, just need you guys to do it and you guys will be my favorite characters or should I say my current favorite characters. It's Gakupo, Len and Kaito from the vocaloid."

"HELL NO!" the blond snapped for the third times, "NO! NO! NO! There's no way I'm going to cosplay especially when you chose them!"

"Sorry Sora, I'm agreeing with my boyfriend."

"And I'm agreeing with my little brother."

The brunette pouted, he grabbed both Axel and Riku far from Roxas, and start to whisper "Look Axel." He look to the red head "If you want to cosplay, you will see your little angel wearing a dress and a very hot one too." next he turn to Riku "Riku~ if you willing to cosplay for me, I will do everything you want for one full day." Sora gave him a seductive tone. Both of them think for a while and agreeing, they also could hear Roxas voice calling them traitor.

* * *

Next day, after arriving at their destination place, Sora and his little gang already set with their tools to make up the three victims. Each of them was in different changing room with their helpers, which is Sora's little gang.

**Axel** (Helpers: Zexion & Demyx)

"Okay Axel start stripping." Demyx really thrilled that his best friend want to cosplay, but seeing the red head was moving slowly and there is so much to do, he want to start helping him taking his clothes.

"WOA! I can take it off by myself thank you very much. "

"You slow pyro!" Demyx pointing his friend, his body becomes impatient.

Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend immediately took action, "Demyx, just give him his costume and help me with the wig." With that he do what he had been told.

Axel wearing white shirt, let half of it unbutton and grey suit with purple strip on the collar, on the side he pinned a rose, not only that he wearing a black feather scarf and a rectangle necklace. For his pants, it was a long black pant, then a black boots. Once he finished he called both his helpers.

"Dem, Zex. I'm done." Both of them are looking at his best friend.

"Looking good~." Zexion just nodded as an agreement, the silver haired boy wanted to start put make up in Axel's face.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Axel felt suspicious.

"Cover up your tattos."

The red head eyes widened, "Oh no! Don't you dare cover these babies."

"Look Axel, your character doesn't have any tattoos and it wasn't permanent. Just. Do it for Roxas."

Axel gave up he let Zexion covered his tattoos, colored his eyebrow into purple and put a long purple ponytail wig.

* * *

**Riku** (Helpers: Sora & Marluxia)

Riku already wearing his black tank top, the same white shirt as Axel but his shirt was unbutton, also the same necklace, black boots and a grey suit with blue strip color on the collar. He started tying his black scarf to make a ribbon on his back neck.

"Tell me why I have to be Kaito and Axel is the one going to be Gakupo?"

"It's simple Riku, it's because Axel have deeper voice than you." Giggled Sora.

"Sora you know that Axel got Kaito personalities right?"

"Hush, what the different between you cosplay as Gakupo than Kaito."

Riku just sighed_ 'Why he doesn't know that usually Len is being pair up with Kaito and he should know there will be fans girl here. Gah I hope I won't have to pose something with Roxas. _'

"Okay Riku let's put your wig." Marluxia is start tying the silver hair. Suddenly the door of the changing room open, revealing a purple hair boy with his guitar, also being follow by Demyx and Zexion.

"You're done yet?" asked Axel.

After Riku looking at him, he just release another sigh. "Okay dude! Tell me what's wrong!" Axel really hated when Riku's sigh, it give him the creep.

"He just doesn't want to be Kaito and saying that you should be bluenette. Oh also, he said you have his personalities" said Marluxia, who still trying to put the blue wig.

"Oh really~. I have Kaito personalities, why~?" Axel thought annoying the silver haired boy was really fun.

"Forget it Axel."

"What ever man. By the way, where's the girl?"

"They're with Roxas, with should go there next. I don't know what they will do with your brother Riku." Demyx took a black small hat with a rose.

"Hope they're not raping my brother."

* * *

**Roxas** (Helpers: Kairi & Namine)

Roxas being pinned on the wall by the two girls, he begged, "Please I can change on my own, you don't have to do it for me."

"Aw, but we want to." Said Kairi who had two black stocking in her hands.

"Yes, we gladly to help you, dear Rooxas." Namine had black goth loli dress in her hand.

Their been running around because both the girls want to strip the blond, even thought he insisted he can wear the dress by himself. Now, he really thinking someone would bark the door and rescue him or hope they will let him change himself, right about _now._

"Kai, Nam, I really can change on my own okay. Just let me change and you guys can make up me, how about that? Deal?" _'Come on, say yes, say yes.'_

They thinking for a minutes, "Well, okay Roxas." Namine spoke first, but Kairi whined, "Come on Kai, at least he still let us make up him."

"But I never dress up a boy, I though I can do it now." Namine patted Kairi, lead her out of the room and saying maybe another time.

Roxas quickly change to his clothes and put the stockings,_ 'Uh, who is the one creating this dress. It uncomfortable.'_ When he done, he tapped both of the girls who began to squeal, they gave him the black long boots. While the blond wearing them, both girls start brushing his hair, trying to make his hair less spiky and tied a black ribbon. Next Namine pin a rose, which had long yellow clothes in the middle of his dress then pin the clothes on the back of the dress so it's surrounding Roxas, and then start polishing Roxas nail into yellow color. On the other hand Kairi put an eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Is the nail polish really necessary?" asked Roxas.

"Don't worry we got them too." Roxas want to turned his head to see who is the one said that but unfortunately Kairi still putting the eyeliner. The others confused why won't Roxas turn around, so they walk inside the changing room and made their appearance.

"Why hello princess, ready?" Axel can't really saw his beloved since both of the girls block him, but they can hear _'almost'_ from Namine. For the finishing touch, they put a long black scarf, warped around Roxas neck for several times and put a blindfold for his right eye.

"You sure you can walk with that?" Namine asked in concern, Roxas nodded. He stood up then at last met his other friends. Axel gave a long whistle, Sora squalled, Riku's eyes widen, Demyx and Marluxia gave a_ wow, _Zexion remained quiet and the girls giggled.

"You're so hot in that costume." Axel pecked his lover cheek.

"Who knows my brother got talent for cross dressing." Riku pat his brother's hair.

"Shut up! It's not like I want it to be in this stupid costume." Roxas grabbed his guitar and started walking towards the door.

* * *

As they walked out some fans girl started to:

.

.

a photo.

them to photo with them.

them pose to something that can be called Shonen ai/ Yaoi.

"Okay, here your number, I'll see you at the front, and Kairi said we can go home without them." Sora start running through the crowed, leaving the three victims being surrounded by everyone, mostly fans girl.

They made it to the backstage successfully, and it's almost their turn, the participant number 15 start walking into the stage. The blond really nervous, he never done something like this before, not to mention for his first time he had to wear a dress, he also taught some pervert already looking at him and his boyfriend not helping, he is like them, starting at his leg or sometimes some others part of his body.

Riku felt his brother uneasiness, he put his hand on the blond shoulder making him jumped a little, "Rox, relax ok? Just take a deep breath and you will be fine."

"I-I don't know Riku, I've been feeling someone stare at me since I'm in this stupid dress." He glared at Axel, "And he's not helping. I can't do this."

It was the first try he heard said can't, every time he asked he would answered ok, fine, maybe, don't worry, but never can't. "You'll be fine, you have me and Axel, right?" Roxas glared to Riku, "Okay, maybe he attractive to your clothes a little bit, but he always protect you remember? He promise. Now, try to relax."

The blond nod, he took a deep breath and let it out for several time, "So?" his brother asked in concern, "Well, I feel a little relax, but still can't take out the uneasy feeling."

Axe laugh, he brought his height to Roxas level and pull his waist, "You don't say, this place almost look like a night club, dark, laser, disco ball, bar. Heh! Who knows maybe they had something," At that time, they forgot to notice how many flash light that people had been use, "Damn, we're not celebrity and I still think we need sunglasses."

'_Next, Group performance, Vocaloid, number 20'_

"That's us, come on Roxy." Axel dragged the blonde on the stage that being follow by Riku at the back.

The crew put three standing mikes, Riku stand on the left, Roxas in the middle and on the right is Axel. The intro start playing, even though they will be playing the instruments they still need the CD songs to play because they didn't have any drummer or keyboarder.

(A/N: sorry to spioled the mood, _italic= Axel, _underline= Riku, _italic underline= Roxas,_**bold= together**)

_Yuganda nichijou _

_yurusarenai ai Itsuwari no kokoro_

As Axel started to sing the crowds become to cheered.

Kuroku nuritsubusareta 

fukanzen na ai Shikkoku no sekai

**Zutto kimi ni iitakatta **

**Tatta hitotsu no kotoba na no ni**

**Osaekirenai shoudou ga**

Kowarete shimau no nara

The fans girl started to scream, some of them sing, while the others… dance? Wow, this place really isn't a nightclub?

_Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni _

_Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa_ **IMITATION**

Roxas start to walk to Axel and when the lyric of IMITATION, he sing at Axel's mike, their face so close, the girls become hyper, they shouting 'Oh God! Gakupo Len' and squalled.

Mahisuru kankaku tooku naru ishiki 

Afureru omoi to shinjitsu 

Kuro de nuritsubushite

Roxas walking back to his position while sang 'Aaa….' as background song.

Shizunde iku tsuki ga kumo to kasanatte 

Maru de kage o kakusu you ni

_Mou modorenai no?_

_Kono mama futari de kiete shimaou_

**Itsuka kimi to musubareru to **

**Shinjite te o hanashita no ni **

**Jibun rashisa no nai ai nara**

_Kowashite shimaeba ii_

Axel really make it his face looks hurt, this made the crowd hyper again. 'He's really into it.' Then Roxas started to walked again, now he went to Riku's places.

Kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete hoshikute 

Kasanaru karada no nukumori wa **IMITATION**

It's the same like before he start to lean when IMITAION words about to come up, 'KAILEN!' 'I LOVE YOU KAILEN!' these kind of screaming could be heard, 'I taught so…' was the only thing that pop up in Riku's mind.

_Taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara_

_Kimi ga mienaku naru _

_Please teach me the answer?_

The blond started to play his guitar intensely. As the music quiet down, Axel began to sing with seductively.

_Joushiki mo moraru mo buchikowashi _

_Batsu o ukeru no wa boku dake de ii_

Some of the girls blush, but it's dark so who cares. On the other hand, Riku sing calmly and gave them smile, he didn't know if Sora will mad at him later or not.

Saigo ni kimi ga itta 

Kotoba o daite

Then it came, Len's solo.

_Itsu no hi mo kimi o omou yo_

_Dakishimeta kata no kanshoku _

_Tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni _

_Kimi ni ai ni yuku yo_

Roxas singing with his eyes closed first, then he start to open it slowly, he also instructed Axel and Riku to come near him without the audience knowing. When they reach him, the blond took one hand from each person.

_Futari tomo daisuki dayo_

There's an angelic smile, Oh God he gave an angelic smile. That's it the crowd went wild, Axel and Riku also dumbstruck by this. Roxas screamed, they quickly continue the song, they didn't have time to go back to their spot so the three of them sharing mike.

**Yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare **

**Kimi ni itta kotoba wa IMITATION**

**Tsumetai hada ni kienai kizuato **

**Kioku no subete nani mo kamo kuro ni shizumete **

**Ochite iku**

**Aishi aisare kuruisou na hodo ni **

**Amaku atsui kuchizuke wa IMITATION **

**Mahisuru kankaku tooku naru ishiki **

**Afureru omoi to shinjitsu **

**Kuro de nuritsubushite**

**

* * *

**

At last the song end, they get off the stage and when they taught nothing will made it worse, oh yes it does. A lot of fan girls and otaku surround them, _'Oh My God you guys so cute'_ or _'Can I take a picture'_ or _'Len are you a girl or a boy'. _They being pushed, dragged, touch and separated from each other. To Riku and Axel it was common, nothing special, but to Roxas being alone, separated, and even though there are so many people he will get nervous and panic because they are strangers. This was started when both of his parents left him, and Riku won't say anything, he just saying that it wasn't his fault, he afraid that his big brother or someone that he know will leave him. Now, the blond was alone in the backstage.

'_Oh God, okay, breathe, come on breath. You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay…' _"Hello there cutie." _'… or not'._

Two guys one was tall and one was skinny, both of them wear a gothic clothes, the tall one spoke first, "Hey, you're the one on the stage. Wow, you cuter than on stage."

"Dude, is he mute? Why won't he talk?" the skinny one looked at Roxas from top to bottom.

Roxas just keep his head down, not looking at them, his body shaking in fear, his mind repeating the same words over and over again, _'Just leave me. Just leave me. Axel, Riku help me.' _Both boys kept walking towards Roxas, "Oh come, don't be scared." The tall one knelt in front of him, he put his hand on the blond thigh, and the other one on his chest. This make Roxas tenser, he kept trembling, he want to start crying.

"Man you're flat." He moved closer, "You smell nice~. Looks like we have a long night today." Just before he got a chance to kiss the blond, a hand yank him, there stand two demons. When the tall man looked at his back, a bluenette grabbed his friend and a purple hair man wanted to kill him.

"Don't you dare touch HIM!" Axel grabbed the man collar, even thought he is tall but Axel taller and he lift him until he can't reach the floor. The tall guy just nod as an agreement, after Axel let him go he grabbed his friend and flee.

Roxas still sat on the floor, when he felt somebody touched him, he shaking again. _'No, not again.' _ The blond can't take it anymore, he began to cry. Axel noticed his boyfriend behavior, "Shh, Rox relax it just me, Axel-" Riku cleared his throat "— okay, and Riku."

When the blond looked up, his brother could see his red eyes, the make up ruined because of the tears, he quickly wrapped his hands on the little boy, "Ri…Riku… I… I…." The older boy patted him, "It's okay Rox, it's okay. We're going home now. Don't worry." Roxas just nodded. Riku put his hand on the blonde's butt and the other one on the back and lifted him up; on the cue the younger boy hug him and hid his head on his brother shoulder. Well, this action made Axel unhappy, also jealous.

Riku walked towards the red head, "Axel, I will go and look for Sora, you take care of him and meet me at the gate."

Axel took the blonde from his brother's arms, adjusted it the same way like Riku did it. "Sure, sure, just make it quick." With that Riku dashed to look for his boy friend.

"Roxas." The red head try to made conversation or just concern about the little blonde. "Come on, don't hide your angelic face." But that not made the younger boy lifted his head, he shook his head and snuggle closer. The older boy sighed, "Why don't we clean the make up, ok?" no replied._ 'At least I try; it's been so long since I see him this upset. _'

Axel with Roxas in his arm walked to the gate with a great difficulty, first of all the fan girls not giving them any path to walk, the squealing, yelling and camera blitz didn't help. _'Look Gakupo and Len' 'Oh God, Len so cute' 'Is it fan service' 'At last someone make GakuLen_'. One thing in Axel mind was to make them shut up and let them through,but if Axel say this out loud it just made the fans though 'how much Gakupo love Len'. Who can took this action seriously in the middle of a great event.

Riku who looking for Sora for the second time, _'Damn it Sora, why are you always move so fast.'_ Another 20 minutes had pass, Riku found someone who had the same voice as the brunette yelling near a café, and it's none other than his boyfriend himself who is battle with a giant moggle.

"Come on! Let Me Play With Your Wings!" Sora yelling.

"Sora!" Riku hugged his boyfriend "Stop it!"

"Riku, he won't let me playing with his wing." The brunette pouted.

"Come on! Sora let's go. Axel and Roxas waiting at the gate."

"What! I'm not going home."

"Roxas having mental break down."

Sora looked at his boyfriend, "Did he…" before the brunette finish his question Riku already nod. "Okay, I'll get the car."

When they both arrive at the gate, Axel still in the same position, hugging the little boy, who is apparently still shaking and sobbing. In the car nobody spoke or lighten the mood. Sora and Riku sat in front, while Axel sat on the back hugging Roxas, he patted the blond shoulder and whispered something, just to make sure Roxas know he is there. After sometime, they arrived at home.

"Okay, we're home. Roxas do you want-" Axel didn't finish his question.

"Something wrong Axel?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I never knew he asleep. That's all."

The brunette sighed, "Come on, let's put him into bed, then we can rest. I'm beat." They walked out of the car, Riku and Sora immediately went to their room, while Axel carrying the blonde to bed, he kissed Roxas forehead. "Night Roxy." That was a very quiet night.

* * *

One week after the event, Roxas back to normal, now they're (minus Sora) playing guitar in the living room.

"GUYS! YOU WON!" The brunette ran from upstairs.

"Won what?" The blond asked.

"THE COSPLAY CONTEST! YOU GUYS WON!"

"We were? How?" Riku really confused.

"It's simple apparently someone record the performance and post it on Internet. Now YOU GUYS ARE FAMOUS!"

"That's great, now could you leave me alone." Roxas was in the mood.

"Nope, I want you guys to do another-" Roxas stand up and scream as loud as he can "NO! NOT A WORD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! ZIP IT SORA!" Whenever they talked about that day, Roxas keep remembering something he doesn't want to, and it make him shivered.

The brunette whined, "Why? You guys good at this and we can have the price plus it will make you famous."

Riku knew his brother at his limited, if he not stops it, he will kill his boyfriend. The silver hair boy scooped the brunette, who is now struggle in his arm, Riku brought Sora to theirs room to do a little business. When they reached their destination, he put the brunette down, Sora pouted, "Hey! What's the big idea!"

"It's time for me to take my payment."

"Huh?"

"The promise. You said I could to what ever I like, remember?" Riku purred in the brunette's ear, he pushed Sora on the bed and kissed him passionately. The rest you can imagine it by yourself.

Back to Roxas and Axel, without Riku they can't rehearse and they can hear some moaning from upstairs. Roxas just sighed, Axel looked at him, he start playing with the blond hair, this action make the blond lean to the red head, whenever he do this it just made Roxa relaxed.

"Calm down already?" Axel asked with his usual cheerful tone.

The blond nodded.

"You're brother seem busy doing something, right?" Another nodded.

"Then we can do something too." The red head smirked.

"What do-" Roxas just about to turn his head, he found that Axel peck him in the mouth.

"They can have upstairs, we just doing it downstairs. How about that?"

Roxas hugged him, "Just keep me company, Axel."

"What ever you say, _princess_." Then they stared to kiss in such a long time.

**END**

* * *

That's about it! Now have to go back to my Digi fic…. You guys can review or complain whatever you want, if I can change it, I'll do it right away


End file.
